


What happens in the dorms, stays in the dorms.

by Urshiu



Category: Martin Mystère | Martin Mystery
Genre: F/M, Incest, No Plot, PWP, Step-Sibling Incest, cause yeah, kind of out of character, shipcest, they are in college now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urshiu/pseuds/Urshiu
Summary: What happens in the dorms stays in the dorms. Diana Lombard/Martin Mystery





	What happens in the dorms, stays in the dorms.

Martin/Diana Shipcest. Explicit. 

\---

What happens in the dorms, stays in the dorms. 

\---

Martin sat alone in his room, pleasantly flipping through a comic book. M.O.M. (Mystery Organization Manager) hadn’t recently given him any particularly difficult missions as of late, that or he had really been improving. He believed it was his new cardio workout routine at the track or the healthy food the cafeteria served. 

He rocked his chair back and yawned with an exaggerated stretch, okay sometimes too much free time is just boring. He sat up in his chair suddenly when he heard a knock at the door.  
“Martin?” his half-sister Diana called. He smiled and told her to come in. Over the years they had both become friendlier with one another. 

She walked inside with a light blue sweater on and a pleated skirt. She took off her shoes and sat on his bed. He was in jeans and a typical red and yellow shirt. 

“Aren’t you cold?” he asked, averting his eyes to see if he could look up her skirt.

“It’s warm in here.” she replied before picking up a discarded comic. The dorms were quiet this time of night and his room was toasty.

"I can change it if you want?"

"No it's alright." She took off her light blue sweater to reveal a white camisole.

He bit his cheek and swiveled his chair away from her. 

They talked for a good ten minutes and reminisced about classes until Martin’s cell phone suddenly rang and he turned to answer it. Diana waited and looked around his room, it had comics and papers littered about, as well as figurines and gadgets, his obsession had never changed. 

She fanned her face with her hand, recently something else was making her hot at night. Or rather, someone else. She kept having dreams, and her mind kept reminding her of how grown up he had become. 

Martin wasn’t really paying attention to what his sister was doing. Diana fixed up his bed a little and laid across it in what she hoped was a sexy position. Then she realized how foolish and cliché that was, so she sat up and fiddled with her hair before picking the comic book back up 

Martin got off the phone and swiveled around in his chair to turn back to Diana. He managed to stop himself before any noise came out of his mouth when he saw what she was reading. It was a mature comic with some risque images. She leaned forward, which provided a perfect view down her top. 

“So what's this hmm?” She opened the comic to display lewd artwork of a woman bending over.

He quickly grabbed the comic and threw it into his desk. 

“That was a gift from a friend.”

She smiled and laughed.

Her eyes sparkled a little as she gripped the arm of his swivel chair and leaned in to kiss him as he flustered about. Martin gasped at her abruptness but couldn’t move.

It was the kind of kiss you'd see in movies, only no audience went Ouuuuhhhh~. 

When they parted, Diana looked up at him with an expression he had never seen before. 

Martin’s jaw quivered a little as he looked back in disbelief at her worried face. Almost a hundred thoughts went through his head on what he should do next; Diana’s expression grew sad and somewhat fearful, she began to move away.

For once they were both speechless about something. Martin realized he had actually stopped breathing and took in a long breath, he blinked and grabbed Diana’s wrist.

She looked up at him before he tilted his head and kissed her. She let out a startled gasp and leaned into him. 

The tension seemed to leave the room as their kissed deepened. They gasped in the warm air and looked at each other, wanting reassurance. Martin was now holding her hands.

Diana’s tank top had lightly fallen off her shoulder and her white bra strap was showing. Martin’s feet were firmly planted on the floor (to keep his chair from rolling away) and he was surprised at the fact on how badly he wanted to kiss her again. Diana let out a low giggle and moved her hands away and onto the bed.

For a split second Martin thought she had planned the whole thing and was about to make fun of him. But then she slowly took off her top and shook her hair while she unhooked her bra. His face twitched and his fingers made small grasping motions. She leaned toward him again and slipped the bra off. 

“Diana?” 

“Martin?”

Diana hoped he was willing to go farther with her, like she had always imagined he would. Secretly of course, cursing under her breath whenever she got hot and bothered by the idea. Over time however she got used to the feeling, and tried her best to drop hints to Martin.

But she had to be careful, couldn't just straight up ask, “You DTF while our parents-” she shook her head. “I'm sorry, if you don't want to-” 

He got up from the chair and wrapped his arms around her. They fell onto his bed and started kissing like they had always wanted to. Diana moaned as their tongues met. She pressed her chest against his and moved her hips. She put her hands under his shirt and helped him take it off.

She sighed at the sight of his tan chiseled chest, she didn't get to see him shirtless too often. Martin kissed down her neck and started massaging her breasts. He made a slight grunt as she grinded up against him.

She gasped into his ear as he pinched and roamed about her breasts. His hands moved down and hiked up her skirt, before looping his thumbs through her panties and pulling them down. 

Diana gasped as his fingers grazed her opening. She moved up a little and forced her mouth onto his. She snaked her hands down his pants and pulled down his pants. Her hand lightly wrapped around his hard member and ran down the length of it. 

He parted from the kiss and groaned, his hips strained against her. He looked into her eyes and they seemed to ask, _Should we go through with this?_

She understood and gave a little nod while biting her lip. He leaned into her and fervently kissed her as he slipped out from his pants. 

Diana moaned into his mouth as he lightly moved his fingers across her warmth. She hissed when he slipped his fingers in and rubbed her clit with his thumb. She wrapped her arms around his head and her fingers tugged his hair.

He gripped her thigh and lightly pushed it aside for him to get between her legs. He pressed the tip of his member to her opening and sighed against her neck. He slowly entered her and gave them time to adjust to the feeling before he began to slowly thrust. Diana shivered and moaned as he gradually picked up the pace. She bucked back to his thrusts and he put his hands by her sides before gripping her hips roughly. Her breathing hitched and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Yes, yes!” She clawed at his back. 

His thrusts were getting rougher and he groaned in her ear. He moved one hand back to her clit, to rub and press it in rhythm with their movements. Their bodies were slick against each other and their moans filled the small space. Diana’s breath hitched before she twitched and spasmed around him.

He groaned and brought his hips flush with hers before cumming inside her. Diane’s muscles relaxed and she breathed into Martin’s blonde hair. He was inches from her face and was breathing into the pillow beside her. 

“Martin.”

“Diana.” 

After a few moments they sat up and Diana adjusted her skirt. They got dressed several minutes later, Martin turned the heat back down because they were both sweating. They kind of sat around not talking to each other for a while.

Diana tried to make a joke by pointing out how his door wasn’t locked and anyone could’ve walked in. He smiled and laughed at how bad that would’ve been. Then they both felt embarrassed and horrified at the idea. Martin fiddled with his fingers before moving to sit in his chair. Diana spun her fingers through her hair and looked at the floor.  


_Now what._

They looked at each other again and smiled. Martin made a shy smile and said deadpan, “We can’t tell anybody.” 

“Absolutely no one.” She nodded and stood up.

“It's going to be hard to get to sleep now..” Martin said with a teasing tone.

“Well we’ll have to do it again sometime…” and with that she left. 

Martin’s gasp caught in his throat, he brushed his hand through his hair and thought how funny it truly was to have his mind be somewhere else. Then he saw her panties on the floor and nearly fell out of the chair.

**Author's Note:**

> Ouf I wrote this a longggg time ago.


End file.
